Andrakkus Sutekh
"'He's a bastard, but at least he's noble.'" -Phiri Dun-Ra, The Revenge of Seven General Andrakkus Sutekh, known on Earth as 'Andrew Sutton '''due to assimilation protocols, was a renowned Trueborn Mogadorian. He was the father of Kelly Sutekh and Adamus Sutekh, and the foster father of Ivanick Shu-Ra. The General was one of the highest ranking Mogadorians, and reported directly to Setrákus Ra. In [[The Revenge of Seven|''The Revenge of Seven]], Andrakkus was killed by his son Adamus, stabbed through the back with the General's own sword. Appearance & Character The General was a large man, almost seven feet tall, muscular, with a regal posture that demanded respect. His face was all sharp angles, and had his black hair grown out to hide the tattoos on his scalp, keeping it slicked back to look like a human politician. In combat, he was commonly seen wearing obsidian armor and wielding a lethal, serrated sword made from white metal, the weapon containing the power to drain the life force of anything it touches. When he died, it was revealed that his large size was mostly due to the augmentations given to him by the Beloved Leader. The General was a serious man. He highly respected the ''Great Book'' and struck his own son in the face when he went against it. Like most Mogadorians, he found bloody combat enjoyable and killed with pleasure. He was one of few Mogadorians that did not believe in the Loric Charm, or at least refused to speak of it. He was disappointed in Adamus for showing compassion and discretion. When Adam killed him, it is unknown whether he was reaching out to hug or strangle him. Biography The Fallen Legacies The General was presumably born shortly before the fertility crisis. He grew up living a harsh life on Mogadore, which hardened him into becoming the General of the Mogadorians. The General eventually married and fathered two Trueborn children. He was part of the First Great Expansion and fought on the surface of Lorien. Upon returning to the ship after the death of Bolog Shu-Ra, he adopted Ivanick Shu-Ra into the Sutekh family, knowing that Ivanick's mother died giving birth to him as well. The General blessed him with blood and, as an afterthought, did the same to his own son Adamus. After arriving on Earth, he took on the alias of Andrew Sutton, his wife taking the name Susannah, and his three children Adam, Ivan, and Kelly. The General wore his hair short and slicked back like a human politician, and despite Adam being his trueborn son, he favored Ivan for his valor and excellence in combative training. He would occasionally state that he would transfer Adam's inheritance to Ivan if any of Adam's studies came back less than satisfactory. After four years of searching on Earth, they finally caught scent of Number One, locating her due to a mugshot and image of the Loric Charm. The General brought Ivan and Adam along on this mission, where they trailed her to Malaysia. One was quickly murdered by one of his Trueborn soldiers, to which Andrakkus allowed himself a thin smile of approval. The General attempted to break open One's Loric Chest, but failed, and simply took her pendant, presumably for it to later be delivered to Setrákus Ra. After Ivan was shushed for being too nosy about the details of the assault, the General told Adam that he had an important assignment for him back in Ashwood Estates. Catching sight of Adam's hands shaking due to nerves, the General ordered him to stop. In Ashwood, he allowed for Adam to link himself to the dead Number One's brain, which was still partly active. The General restrained himself from attacking the Doctor Lockam Anu, who would occasionally crack humor at him for "taking his time" finding the first Garde. Because Adam was closest in age to Number One at the time of her death, Anu believed the memory transfer would go smoothly. However, it did not, and Adam was comatose. The angered General executed him, presumably striking Anu down himself. In the three years Adam was asleep, Andrakkus trained Ivan and groomed him to be his heir, eventually allowing for Ivan to call him "Father" instead of "General." The day of Adam's awakening, the General was leading a meeting in the briefing room on the situation in the United Kingdom. He greeted his son with something approaching concern, but was quickly back to business upon realizing that the memory extraction technology was allegedly unsuccessful according to Adamus. Disappointed by his son's weakness, he declared that Adam would join the Mogadorians in London to hunt down Conrad Hoyle, an infamous Cêpan that has killed many of their soldiers. While Ivan and the General were fighting in the streets, they decided to leave Adamus in the surveillance bank due to his condition. After Ivanick slew both the Hoyles, the General scolded his son for not being able to kill Number Two, whom Ivan also had to kill for him. Adam spoke against the Great Book, to which Andrakkus struck him in the face for defiance. Despite respecting his son for being willing to take another punch, the father and son would not speak directly with each other for two years after the fact, even during Ivan's banquet of valor. At one point, Susannah needed to talk the General out of sending Adamus to the Hawks Nest Mountain Base. Finding evidence of a Garde in Africa, Ivanick was put in charge of the operation, albeit Adamus's strategy of subtlety was implemented. Ivanick later reported in that they discovered Number Three in the village. The night of the onslaught, the General killed Three with his sword. Adamus screamed at him from across the ravine, and the two made eye contact. It was clear to Andrakkus that his son had betrayed the Mogadorian cause. Shortly after, Ivanick pushed the General's traitorous son into the river below, hoping to kill him. The Search for Sam After Three's death, Ivanick and Andrakkus left Adamus for dead, lying to Susannah by claiming they searched everywhere. Seven weeks later, when Adamus returned, Andrakkus threatened to kill his own son, but spared him after realizing his strategic tracking skills. However, if Adam did not prove his worth within a week, the General had the right to execute him. This deal changed after the General learned that they could repeat the memory extraction technology with the upgrades made by Doctor Zakos. Adamus then lashed out at the General after crashing the system on the tracking systems in Ashwood Estates. He ordered for Zakos to perform the procedure, but before his disappointment of a son could be killed, Adamus managed to escape by using a Legacy to destroy the passageways to the tunnels beneath Ashwood Estates. The Forgotten Ones While the General was not present in this novella, he was contacted to retrieve, question, and punish Adamus personally when he was "captured" by Rexicus Saturnus in Plum Island, New York. The Revenge of Seven The General led the defense against the Garde ambush on Ashwood Estates. He dueled Number Four after throwing his son out of the window to his house and kicking him in the face. Using the power of his sword, the General destroyed Four's shield. Andrakkus almost killed him, but was shot in the hand by Malcolm Goode. Instead, the General locked the young Garde and himself inside of a force field. Andrakkus attempted to strangle Four to death, not letting him go even as half his face was being burned away by Four's Lumen. Before he could kill Four, Adamus stabbed him through the back with the General's own sword. Adamus explained the process of his father's death to Four, and then inherited his sword. Trivia * The General is the first Mogadorian seen in the series, where he kills Number Three. * It is heavily implied that the General killed Dr. Anu out of anger for inducing his son into a coma. * While it is supposed that the sword he uses is something passed down for generations among his people, throughout the series, Vatborn Mogadorians are also seen using similar swords with similar abilities. ** However, it is unknown how powerful these other swords are, seeing as the General destroyed John's shield bracelet, whereas the Mog present in ''The Power of Six'''' only made John sick with a field of energy. * In ''The Revenge of Seven, ''the General claims that he stabbed the last Loric he faced "in the back." It is unknown whether this statement is metaphorical—as General Sutekh says the last Loric he encountered ran—or literal, which counters what happened in ''I Am Number Four, ''where he impales Number Three through the Chest. ** It is possible, however, that the General faced another Loric somewhere within those seven months between ''I Am Number Four and The Revenge of Seven, but is highly unlikely. * The General is the first Trueborn seen in the series to only disintegrate in certain areas and not completely. Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:Mogadorian Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:Dead Category:The Fate of Ten Category:I Am Number Four Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:Setrákus Ra Category:The Fallen Legacies Category:The Lost Files: The Legacies Category:The Lost Files: Secret Histories Category:The Forgotten Ones